what my,your,peoples name means in other languages
by NeonHeroes
Summary: lol i was being bored and i dont feel like updating/editing my other stories so i guess ill do this and i will do your name! pm me for details! *requests closed for now*
1. mine! (molly)

**i im being a lazy bum and i dont feel like updating one of my other stories... so i decided to see what my name means in other languages and my reaction to seeing what it means lol and this stuff belongs to :) I WILL ALSO DO YOURS FOR YOU!**

israeli: bitter

me: well alrigty then, im not bitter XD

english: from the gaelic maili which is a pet form of mary, meaning bitter

me: WHATS WITH ME AND BEING BITTER!? and i aint no pet!

hebrew: diminutive of mary: wished for child; rebellion; bitter

me: wow i guess i kind of am a rebel... AND WTF WHATS WITH ME BEING BITTER! IM NOT BITTER! XD

**ok thats all! :) and i will do the ninjago characters and YOUR name if you want me to!**


	2. kai

**kai time XD and i will do the others, i actually started this before i got your requests... and dont worry, i will get to your** **requests today or tommorow ;)**

scottish: fire

me: well of course, hes the freaking ninja of fire!

american: ocean

me: well ok, i guess i can call the ocean the kai now! XD

welsh: keeper of the keys, from kay

me: lol keys, i dont think kai can be a keeper of the keys cuz i think he will loose them


	3. sara

**i wont say the authors pen name, cuz i dont want you to get mad at me XD **

**sara:**

biblical: princess

me: well your name is biblical and it means princess so that must mean you might be a biblical princess

hebrew: variant of sarah: princess

me: i guess your royal now...(dont take this serioulsy XD)

spanish: princess

me: ugh im bitter all the way and your a princess all the way XD

**im doing this cuz i want you to know what your name means, not because im telling you who you should be or what you really are XD**


	4. BOB!

**this was a request by Isla-Robin-295 XD**

**bob:**

german: famous, bright fame

me: okay then...

english: abrevviation of robert

me: oh well that does not help at all XD

**lol there you go Ilsa-Robin-295 XD and thanks for all the requests guys! i dont know if i can do them all tonight XD**


	5. lloyd

**lloyd got requested by both iFangirl4Life and Peytonholloway11 so why not do him XD and i will get both of your requests after this one!**

**lloyd:**

english: grey

me: so your telling me lloyd is grey? lloyd isnt grey

celtic: gray

me: uggggh lloyd isnt gray!

welsh: grey. one with grey hair. in common use as both a surname and a first name

me: whats with lloyd and grey?

**lol lloyd is done! and i actually do know a guy with the name of gray lol**


	6. peyton

**lol im getting through the list of requests! and im on a roll! and the reason why im updating this so quickly because this is easier to update than my other ones lol and im bored...**

**peyton:**

england: village

me: hmm a village... so you can kill a village and make one rise lol

**wow theres only one... so sorry lol... actually its kind of the sites fault XD**


	7. nami

**i like this name XD not because its my friends, cuz it seems like a nice name...**

**nami:**

japanese: wave

me: why did you say it was wierd? its pretty! well in my oppinion i think its a nice name X3

**lol i hope you like it! and dont be afraid to comment!**


	8. cole

**lol i decided to do cole and i will get to the other chracters and your requests... and mabye charcters from books other shows and movies :3**

**cole:**

english: diminutive of colin: of triumphant people; an young boy

me: hmm ok i guess that seems legit

irish: warrior

me: he seems like a warrior...

**ok with that done, i have to get to my other requests and possibly updating thr return, but i cant make any promises about that XD AND DONT FORGET TO PUT IN YOUR REQUEST! :D**


	9. madeline

**heres another chapter XD i like updating this =3= its fun seeing what your names mean! im probably do the percy jackson and the olympians and the heroes of olympus characters along with gravity falls and the rest of the ninjago characters! X3**

**Madeline**

french: diminutive of madelein: women of magdala. tower

me: whats magdala?

greek: high tower

me: lucky! you got a greek name XD and aperantly your a tower lol

**i really do want to be greek... and blood of olympus is amazing so far IM ALMOST DONE! XD and tell me if i made any errors in my earlier chapters because i will go back and fix them... DONT BE AFRAID TO REVIEW!**


	10. zane

**lol i like doing this its fun! and sadly there isnt nya on the site so i will look somewhere else if i can XD so heres zane!**

**Zane:**

english: variant of john. american western writer zane grey

me: how is it a variant of john!? THAT DONT MAKE SENSE!

arabian: beloved

me: heheheheh i do love him! X3

hebrew: gift from God

me: ... um ok hes a gift

**next is cyrus if he is there, and if not, wu, garmadon, dareth, misako, percy( pjato/hoo) DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. estella nataly

**i could find them together, sorry! so i did them apart!**

**estella nataly**

**estella:**

spanish: star

me: hmm you must be a star! XD

french: derived from the old french form of the latin stella meaning star. famous bearer. heroine in charles dickens novel great expectations

me: hmm im still thinking that your a star XD

**nataly: (i found the the name meaning spelled by natalie is that fine?)**

french: born at christmas

me: were you born at christmas?

solvakian: to be born from natalia

me: well okay then!

**again i couldnt find the way you spelled it so i used another way of it being spelled sorry if that bothers you DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!**


	12. hannah

**this is one of my friends in rl :P i asked her on sunday at church lol**

**hannah:**

hebrew: favor; grace. biblical mother of the prophet samuel

me: lol i have no idea what to say right now cuz i just got home XD

biblical: grace of god

me: lol well i guess you are XD

**the english one was the same as the hebrew meaning lol and in reply to the guests**

**desiree julian: **um yeah i guess i will, and kai is chapter 2 ;)

**guest: **sure! and your name counts as one of the dead percy jackson series character (not meaning to offend you here) is was thinking of doing later


	13. Kristen Emilia

**wow i haven't updating in a long time XD sorry about that, and this is what Kristen Emilia means in other languages :D and happy Halloween guys!**

**Kristen:**

English: variant of Christine, Cristina, and Christiana. follower of Christ

me: okay so are you a christian? name means follower of Christ and stuff lol

Irish: Christ-bearer

me: seriously... sounds like your a christian lol (**if you are not its cool) **

**Emilia:**

Latin-American: admiring

me: okie

Italian: Italian form of Emily: industrious

me: i have no idea what industrious means...

German: variant of Emily.

me: ok

Spanish: flattering

me: hmmmmmmm okay then seems legit

**doneeeeeeeeeeee oh and desiree do you want me to do your last name too?**


	14. meh best friend in real life

**I'm doing this one with my friend since she's over for Halloween lol and your going to see what she says XD**

**Bethany:**

Israeli: life-town near Jerusalem

Me: lol ok

Friend: what...

Hebrew: bethany was a new testament village near Jerusalem where Jesus visited Mary, Martha, and Lazarus. Frequently used as a first name in the 20th century

Me: what did I just read XD

Friend: ok, I wonder what it means in Japanese

Me: idk it wasn't here lol

**we had fun trick or treating, we role played a little, she kept on saying hello I'm a broken doll, I'm cold and I want candy. So yeah long story short we went crazy and pet every dog we saw lol, IT STARTED SNOWING TOO! I don't need any more requests for right now**


	15. Zoe

**i thought id do a few updates before leaving for Washington tomorrow :P**

**Zoe:**

Greek: life

me: :) glad it does mean life

**that was it XD im gonna do more**


	16. Brice

**im seriously going to miss this place when im gone XD and if my friend lets me, i will check here on her ipad :P and this was requested by PeytonTacoway11 :P**

**Brice: **

Celtic: swift. famous bearer: st. brice, sometimes called st. britius, was a 5th century bishop of tours

me: ok idk what that means :P

English: son of a nobleman

me: okie

Scottish: speckled

me: um ok then

French: from brieuxtown

me: i dont know where that is...

**got that done... and i will be finishing up your name requests Peyton :)**


	17. Tony

**bleh**

**Tony:**

Latin-American: worthy of praise

me: praise praise praise praise XD

Greek: thriving

me: YAY XD I REALLY WISH I HAD A GREEK NAME XD badly, you dont even know

English: diminutive of anthony: highly praise worthy. from a roman clan name. the abbreviation of anthony and its variants has been used since medieval times as an independent name

me: ya know i really dont care that its a diminutive of anthony


	18. authors note

**ok guys, i dont need anymore requests! im not going to do the requests past halloween untill i can get the other ones done, so please no more... i have enough for right now :/**


	19. Steve

**well hello there! im just updating cuz i have the time and im not being such a lazy bum... so heres the chapter! XD**

**Steve:**

English: variation of Stephen Crown, wreath

me: i dont see how that helps with the meaning...

**shooooooooooooort! and im watching ninjago with my sister XD the first two, episodes ever. the only ones she likes... which i think is sad.**


	20. Randy

**another update lol! i saw mocking jay part 1 yesterday with the rest of the 8th graders at my school, it was awesome! i was cinfused at first but then i got it, NOW I MUST WATCH PART 2!**

**Randy:**

English: son of rand

me: WHO IN HADES IS RAND?

**i hate it when they only give you one meaning XD i also hate it when its really long XD**


	21. Percy

**im doing Percy because i can XD i will get to the other requests after dis lol **

**Percy**

English: diminutive of Percival: pierces the valley

me: uh no, his name is short for Perseus :T the guy that's a child of Zeus and was part of ancient Greek history

French: piercing the valley

me: you have no idea how many weird things are going through my mind right now XD

**im also talking to my the tv, and my sister just told me to shut up... I CANT HELP IT IF I TALK TO THE TV! XD**


	22. Whitney

**hello! im not dead! XD im almost dome with my current requests, and Payton, Pixal isnt there XD **

**Whitney:**

English: White island

me: THAT SOUNDS RACIST KINDA XD

African-American: White island

me: wut

**done! next is Leo!**


	23. Leo

**my fav character in the heroes of Olympus series! x3**

**Leo:**

English: lion

me: X3 leo teh lion

Italian: a lion

me: im a leo :3

**i seriously am...**


End file.
